


Cupcake

by crayola_writer



Category: snk - Fandom
Genre: M/M, fluffy cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1246822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayola_writer/pseuds/crayola_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has a hair dyeing mishap</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherpkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherpkat/gifts).



> Wrote this for the lovely davekitties :3

Marco took a step back as he saw the shift from happy, to bewildered, to pissed off pass over his friends face in a second flat. Sasha didn’t seem to notice though and burst into a fit of high giggles as Jean grew more red snort. “SASHA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!” He grasped a handful of pastel pink hair and spun to face her. “IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE RED. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?”

Sasha stopped laughing and spat back, “Hey! I told you ten minutes wasn’t enough time for the dye to set you asshole! Maybe it would’ve turned out okay if SOMEBODY hadn’t been impatient!” They both crouched inwards and Marco took initiative.

“Alright guys, hey,” he stepped between the two and gently edged Jean to sit on the toilet. HE glanced down at the surly boy, “Jean, it doesn’t look so bad. We can re-dye it tomorrow.” Jean growled and turned to face the tub. “Sasha,” Marco led her to the door of his tiny apartment, “thanks for helping and we’ll call you tomorrow okay? Some Taco Bell and another shot at Jeans hair?”

The brunette huffed but nodded, “Yeah. Just make sure he,” she jerked her thumb at the bathroom, “actually lets me do it right.” Marco nodded and watched as she tromped down the stairs. 

He turned as she opened the door and sighed. He slowly walked back to the bathroom to find Jean in front of the mirror, musing with his hair. Marco smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, “You look like a cupcake.” 

Jean stiffened, “Dammit it does. UGH. We were supposed to meet up with the gay daddies tonight but I…” He sniffed and looked away. “Ugh.”  
“Aw Jean,” Marco crooned against his neck, “don’t cry sweetheart! We’re gonna fix it tomorrow.” He nuzzled the soft fuzz of the others undercut and placed a tiny kiss below his ear. Jean wiggled until they were face to face and sniffed again.

“’M not crying.” 

Marco chuckled and pulled him closer. He kissed the damp hair, “Hey, is it supposed to smell like strawberries?” The boy in his arms groaned and he laughed again, “I’m messing…Cupcake.” He felt a slight kick to his shin. He kissed a blushing cheek, “Cupcake.” There was a growl but no other protests as he kissed down Jeans neck and shoulder, “Cupcake, cupcake, cupcake.”

Jean whimpered, “Marcoooo stoooop.” 

“Make me, Cupcake.”


End file.
